1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-propelled vehicles for operation on the water and which can be readily converted to traverse snow-covered land surfaces. This vehicle is adapted to be converted to snowmobile use when not used as a water craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-propelled water vehicles which are adapted to be converted to snowmobiles are known and available to the public. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,938 specifically refers to such a device. Nonetheless, the demand for new and improved water vehicles of this type continues to increase as people have increasingly more free time. The problem with prior art techniques is that the hulls adapted to such vehicles have been cumbersome and slow in the water. Another problem has been that the drive systems associated with prior art vehicles lack stability and are difficult to maintain, are relatively expensive and are not readily convertible to the different modes of operation. For these and other reasons, the following invention was perfected.